Junjou One-Shot
by LoverMolly-Chan
Summary: Just a fun one-shot. It's a stormy night, a night where the storm affects people's emotions. Takahashi Misaki, age 22, s one person most affected by the storm. Easily upset and emotional. Can Usagi possibly calm Misaki down? Rated M for lemons off the Yaoi tree! Saki's not included this time!


This is my first ever one-shot! I was listening to A Lullaby For A Stormy Night. I was feeling really emotional. And then my friend called me. I was nearly in tears! Anyway. Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou or any of its emotional and lovable characters.

It was a stormy night. One of those nights were you could feel at ease. For most people that is. But for some people, it is a time where they are their most weakest.

Misaki Takahashi, age 22, definably could feel the effects of the rain storm. The calm typing of the keyboard coming from the author's room. The stormy night was truly a calm one. In fact it made Misaki at peace. He felt rather happy as he slumped on the couch, falling asleep. A couple minutes later the door to the author's office opened.

"Misaki?" The author called out. There was a sudden clap of thunder as the lights went out. "Shit." (A/N: Did I forget to tell you there will be some romance in the dark? Well now you know!) The author cursed. He carefully felt his way to the stairs. "Misaki!?" Usagi called out. He found the railing of the stairs and carefully went down.

Suddenly, the floor gave out beneath him. He had missed a step and lost balance as he tumbled down the stairs. Usagi, slowly, got up and limped over to the couch. He felt for the couch, but instead felt a warm arm. He saw the shadow of Misaki. Misaki was sound asleep. Usagi ruffled Misaki's hair and sat on the couch, as the boy stirred from the impact.

"Nn..." The latter moaned. His green eyes fluttered open as they met darkness. "Ah... When did Usagi-san turn off the lights? I guess I fell asleep here..." Misaki said to himself.

"M-Misaki..." The author groaned. Misaki bolted upright.

"Usagi-san!?" Misaki cried. He felt around for Usagi. "Where are you?" He asked. "You sound in pain."

"Well when I was looking for you, I kinda fell down the stairs..." Usagi explained.

"You what!?" Misaki cried. "Are you okay?" Misaki asked.

"I don't think I broke any bones... Urg!" Usagi groaned in pain.

"Here, let me help." Misaki offered.

"How!? You can't pick me up! I'm way too heavy." Usagi insisted.

"You're right, but I'm gonna help with the pain." Misaki replied.

"Wait, wha- Urg!" Usagi groaned in pain suddenly. Misaki had pushed on Usagi's leg.

"Usagi-san! You probably broke your leg! How did you fall like this?" Misaki asked.

"I don't know. I guess I missed a step. Hang on. Wait here." Usagi ordered. He got up and limped to the other room.

Misaki couldn't see what was going on, but he heard Usagi thumping around. Usagi had lit some candles.

"Y-You lit candles..." Misaki noted.

"Why not?" The author asked, flashing one of his smiles. "It's way more affective than a flashlight. And besides..." The author explained. He walked towards Misaki. Misaki took steps backwards. "It's more romantic this way."

It wasn't before long until Misaki ran into a wall. He flinched upon impact and looked at the wall behind him. He quickly moved his gaze to Usagi who was now only a few inches away from his face.

"Why are you resisting?" Usagi asked with a smirk, he pulled his face closer to Misaki's smooth face. Misaki, under the feel of the weather slowly started to shut his eyes as Usagi gently pushed his lips on Misaki.

"Nmm..." Misaki. He opened his mouth, allowing Usagi's tongue to explore the familiar mouth. Usagi slide his hand up Misaki's shirt and reached for the latter's pink buds, as he twisted them. "Ah! U-Usagi-san!" The boy moaned. His legs weakened as he slumped to the floor. Usagi reached down Misaki's pants and started to massage the boy's manhood.

"Ah..." The boy moaned in response. Usagi pushed down Misaki. He ripped off the boy's pants as well as his shirt and made Misaki get down on all fours, as he stroked Misaki's manhood. He licked Misaki's back gently. "A-Ah..." Misaki moaned, as Usagi kissed Misaki's neck. Usagi pulled back. The bot moaned in disappointment. "W-Why did you stop?" Misaki asked.

"You've never been this allowing." Usagi said. "Why are you acting different?" Usagi asked.

"I-I don't know..." Misaki replied. Usagi sensed Misaki hesitating.

"You talked to that mangaka didn't you." Usagi assumed.

"N-No! I haven't seen Ijjuin-Sensei in a while. I swear." Misaki said.

"Liar." Usagi muttered. He thrusted onto Misaki without further preparation.

"Ah!" Misaki moaned. Tears began to well from his eyes from the pain. "Usagi-san... Please... stop." Misaki begged. Usagi refused to listen. He proceeded to penetrate Misaki harder. Misaki cried out in pain. Blood began to trickle down Misaki's legs.

It was when Usagi noticed the boy's moans turned into sobs. Usagi stopped and noticed Misaki's pain. (A/N: I'm sorry, but for all of you who have seen Okane Ga Nai, this is really gonna be like that one scene from like episode 1. No copyright intended.) Didn't he want to protect and love Misaki? Usagi dove down and embraced the shaking and whimpering boy.

"Misaki! I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I let my anger get ahead of me... Again..." Usagi apologized, embracing the boy tighter.

"As always..." The boy muttered. Usagi was taken aback.

"What? What did you just say?" Usagi asked in disbelief.

"It's always like you to lose your temper. Why can't you ever get your anger under control..." Misaki replied. Usagi snapped. He slapped Misaki hard, leaving a giant red handprint on his cheek (A/N: GREAT! Now I feel like I'm the enemy here... DON'T HATE ME! *^^*) Tears ran down Misaki's cheeks.

"You don't think I try!?" Usagi roared.

"I-I..."

"Do you know how much I sacrifice for you!?" Usagi roared. Misaki chocked back tears.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you..." Misaki replied. Usagi froze. "If that's true, t-then..." Misaki's threatening tears fell as he began to run off. "I'll just leave!" Misaki cried running off.

"Misaki!" Usagi cried. He chased after the boy. He chased him down the stairs. Misaki slipped, falling face first down the stairs. "Misaki!" Usagi cried. He reached for Misaki in midair, shielding the boy from the fall. They both fell to the floor. Misaki struggled out of Usagi's grasp and ran for the door. He noticed Usagi wasn't chasing him. He looked back and saw that Usagi wasn't moving from his spot. Misaki walked over to where Usagi lay and saw his face was full of pain.

"U-Usagi... San..." Misaki muttered.

"What... Did I... Tell you?" Usagi groaned.

"Usagi... I..." Misaki began.

"Don't bother apologizing." Usagi said. "I deserve every little bit of this pain. I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. It was wrong. Can you forgive me?" Usagi asked with deepest sincerity.

"Of course..." Misaki replied. Usagi, gently, carressed his cheek. He pulled Misaki closer to him as he gently kissed Misaki. Misaki closed his eyes as he opened his mouth, allowing Usagi's tongue to enter his mouth. Misaki pushed back. "Where are you hurt?" Misaki asked.

"It doesn't matter." Usagi replied.

"Yes it does." Misaki insisted.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't do any severe damage. Just bruises and pains. Nothing too bad." Usagi assured. Misaki was still worried.

"A-Are you sure?" Misaki asked. Instead, Usagi pulled Misaki into a kiss. Misaki felt weak under his touch. Usagi tried again. He began to stroke the boy's manhood. "A-Ah... Misaki moaned. Usagi moved his hand to one of Misaki's pink buds as he twisted them. "Ahhh..." Misaki moaned again.

Making sure Misaki was ready this time, Usagi carefully penetrated Misaki. "Ah!" Misaki moaned in response. Usagi continued to penetrate Misaki.

With one more thrust, Usagi hit the spot that makes anyone scream. "Ahh!" Misaki cried, fully arching his back, his eyes widening, as he felt his climax. "U-Usagi-San, g-gonna c-come!" Misaki moaned.

"Go ahead then." Usagi said, thrusting harder and faster.

"A-AH!" Misaki moaned, as he came. Usagi came seconds after Misaki as they slumped over. Usagi pulled outas he carefully picked up Misaki and tried to carry him upstairs, but collapsed on the couch. His face full of pain.

"Crap... I think I... Overdid... It..." Usagi cursed. He passed out with Misaki beneath him.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried. But soon, he too, fell asleep, cuddling Usagi.

"I love you." Misaki whispered before falling asleep. Usagi smirked.

"I love you too. Misaki." Usagi replied, kissing Misaki on the cheek. He fell asleep.

Well that was a good one-shot. Anyways, hope you liked!


End file.
